Last Kiss
by Lily-On-Water
Summary: He is gone and she is broken; driven over the edge by the selfish acts of another flock member how will she function when it seems like everywhere she turns there are shadows? When she tries to get ahold of him and he doesn't respond? When everyone has another, darker side? A songfic; rated T for adult theme.
1. Last Kiss

**A/N: I don't own Maximum Ride and the parts of this that are italicized belong to Taylor Swift and James Patterson- who, by the way, is only one of the greatest people ever. **

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_ If in twenty years we haven't expired yet… _

She doesn't bother trying to stall the tears; doesn't even bother with wiping them away, to try and do either would be pointless. Just like trying to rewrite this stupid letter is pointless; the only thing more pointless would be stopping when she is so close but that's all she can do. She can't even see so surely she can't write… all she'd do is ruin this one just like she ruined the original. If she keeps up like this the ink will smear, and if she ruins the ink on this one too then she will truly go mad. She doesn't let herself look at the original anymore; not since she noticed the tears forming along the edges of it; nope, everything she does now comes purely from memory, which, sadly, is absolutely no problem.

_Now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_ Goodbye my love…_

Her hand trembles and she pushes away the paper in disgust. She had tried to do something like cursive for love and now she can't read it, now it could just as well be lava as it could be love. Once again she has screwed up; once again she hasn't been good enough to deal with the shattered puzzle pieces that he has left for her in wake of his heart. She keeps trying to re-glue them; she keeps trying to make them fit the way that they once did, and more than anything she tries to pretend that wherever he is, in whatever continent or faraway country he is in, that he still loves her. That somewhere deep inside he has not lost whatever capacity enabled him to love her in the first place… She tries to pretend that he didn't disown her in the letter, but somehow it still feels like he did. In the back of her throat something chokes.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_ P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them. _

She balls the paper up before turning to throw it in the waste basket, looks at it, and, on second thought, stomps it. It is a mess of crumpled lines smeared with black ink when she bends to pick it up. It is still a mess of crumpled lines smeared with black ink when she falls on top of it. It is an even bigger mess of crumpled paper and smeared ink when her tears bleed into it, like blood from an open wound.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

He reaches for her hand silently and she takes it with equal stealth and timidity. It is a tan hand, and because she truly wants to make herself miserable she allows for her mind to pretend, just for a few seconds, that it is _him_, instead of _him_. For just a few seconds she feels happiness overtake her, or, at the very least hope. She can feel her eyes beginning to alight with it and can tell that her lips have curled into some semblance of a smile… but then he ruins it. He pulls her to him, still silent, and she allows his arms to drape around her waist; allows her own to be pulled to his neck, but she does not at all account for the way his blond hair brushes her fingertips. She does not at all account for the way that her fingers yearn to run through it. She doesn't resist when his lips meet hers, but she doesn't feel anything either.

_We can plan for a change in weather and time_

_I never planned on you changing your mind_

Tears render the kiss salty, and she closes her eyes, trying with all of her heart to find _him_ in the unfamiliar lips, but she can't. She can't and that only makes her cry harder, but not once does she pull away… not once does she try and untangle her fingers; not once does she remove his wandering hands.

_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_

He whispers her name but it has no effect on her, she has already gone… somewhere in this wide world… be it countries, continents, or even merely just states away; a dark-haired, dark-eyed boy carries her heart. Somewhere in this wide world he is shattering it.

**A/N: So this is my first songfic and I'm not really sure how these things are supposed to go but overall I'm really happy with this. I do want your reviews, though, scratch that; I need your reviews. Because, you see, a writer is only as good as their fans and how will I know if I have any fans if you don't review? I'm sure you can see where that might be a difficult situation. I do intend to continue this with more songs and more chapters but it won't be easy so remember, good or bad I want your opinion… if you do choose to leave it you will find a dedication to you in the next chapter's author's note… So, review, Review, REVIEW!**


	2. She Will Be Loved

**A/N: Song lyrics belong to Maroon 5 and have been slightly modified to fit the needs of the characters. **

_Beauty queen of only fifteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

If he believed that she were broken it would be a lot easier. If he would allow himself to believe that she was beyond repair; then everything would be a lot easier; simpler. If he could just allow himself to shake off the notion that somewhere beneath those tear-streaked cheeks and grief-stricken eyes lays a girl. If he could just allow himself to believe that the girl he fell in love with; his perfect match is gone; not buried under rubble but gone entirely then maybe he could move on. Maybe he could begin to pick up his own pieces and leave this stranger to hers… but he doesn't believe that. He doesn't believe that, not even for a minute; he can't. He can't help but believe that she is still there; buried deeply, but still there. He pulls her to him for another kiss; wanting to soothe her brokenness.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

He allows for his lips to meet hers gently; allows for them to slowly but softly restore life to her; allows for them to do this while also somehow drinking in her essence. Somehow, though her lips, warm against his, remain unresponsive he can still taste her. He can still taste her the same way that he knows Fang, once upon a time, had tasted her; he tastes the real her; the Max that is his soul mate. Gently, but firmly he parts her lips; feels a shock reverberate through him as their tongues meet. His hands seem to move to her hair, entwining themselves in it as though on their own accord. She doesn't respond.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

His hand slips lower down her back until it finds the hollow between her wings; it is only poised over it when she begins to whimper and almost instinctively her body seems to stiffen. He doesn't break the connection of their lips; doesn't dare risk losing something so small yet so powerful. Gently he forces his hand to stay on her back; to keep tracing small, methodical circles on her back; tries desperately and painstakingly to make it so that she can see just how gentle he can be. Just how perfect he can be. What seems like every instinct inside of him; every part of the hormone-induced-teenage boy inside of him is commanding him to slide his hand to a rest under her subtle breasts. His hand wants to twitch; wants to give way to the instinct that is so basic it is almost animal; he feels something below his belt rise. He still refuses to break the kiss; refuses to do anything but lengthen it. Against his lips she gasps and he grins; allows for the animal to take over.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

"Dylan," Her lips tremble against his and he pulls away to look at her; pulls away and observes a sprinkling of tears fresh in her eyes; maybe a sort of fear that was not there before. He grins, feeling his own hands also beginning to tremble; he is nervous but he shouldn't be; she is his other half; mating is what they are supposed to do; the scientists had told him so. "Dylan, please… no."

Her voice breaks and he moves to cup her face in his hands; tries to pretend they aren't shaking. "Max, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you… I… I love you."

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

If possible she seems to shake harder; seems to dislodge more tears than ever.

"Dylan," Her words are punctuated by sobs and he feels something inside of him break, but feels something else, a bigger part of him, rise. He does not want to do this but he must; the doctors had told him to; and already he has risen; already he lusts to taste her; to feel her beneath him. Already his pants are pulled down; his hand covers her mouth and he winces as her teeth leave their scars in it. It is only seven minutes before she stops; before she either resigns herself or allows for herself to enjoy the feel of him inside of her; he is not sure which; just that it feels good; it feels so good.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

He does not feel the way that he thought he would when it is over. He doesn't feel proud, or like a man, or accomplished or anything of the sort as he looks down at her; he doesn't feel anything but he almost wishes that he did. Looking down at her now it is obvious; he has broken her; and this time she might not be able to be repaired; she might be gone forever. This thing; this shell of a girl in front of him; this is not Maximum Ride; this is not the girl who is destined to save the world; this is just sad. He feels something rise up his throat but he swallows it back; goes to leave but turns around; tries to make this as right as he can.

"I…I'm sorry, Max… I don't… I don't know what happened." She doesn't even look up; doesn't as much as move to cover herself; just continues to lay on the floor where he had trapped her; where he had forced himself onto her… he wants to make this right but he doesn't know how. "Max, Max, I want to make this right…but I don't know how… just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

She remains silent and he sighs, turns to leave but isn't quick enough; he is not even to the door when she starts to whisper the name; the same name back and forth as though it is her lifeline. "Fang… Fang… Oh my, God I need Fang! I NEED HIM!" She seems to break and her body begins to wrack, shaking with a violence that is almost if not terrifying. "PLEASE, I NEED HIM!"

She wails and he pretends like he doesn't hear it; pretends like a cold sweat isn't forming its way down his body and pretends that his hands aren't shaking just as violently as his body. Pretends like he doesn't hear her even after she has quieted; even after her family has pacified her and eyes have closed in sleep; he pretends that he did what he did out of love. Pretends that he had to do it; pretends that he was forced to; pretends anything; just not the truth.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

**A/N: **I swear that I did not set out with this intension, but somehow it just magically appeared on my screen. I think a good deal of you are going to hate me for this, if anyone is even still reading, and maybe one or two of you might actually find it good writing. I don't know, if you drop a review maybe I'll find out. Please share your thoughts and give a review, doesn't have to be long but everything helps!


End file.
